


You In Me

by orbitsicheng



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Short Story, Stalker!Mingyu, Yandere, Yandere!Mingyu, i'll add more tags later i'm lazy, is this rlly gonna be horror tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitsicheng/pseuds/orbitsicheng
Summary: Mingyu loves Wonwoo. Wonwoo's never heard of a Mingyu.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeon Wonwoo was always confident. He walked with pride, his head held high on his shoulders and confidence with him wherever he went. He was kind too. Helping old ladies cross the street and even buying dog and cat treats for the strays he passed by. 

That’s what Kim Mingyu loved most about Wonwoo. 

Not like Wonwoo knew Mingyu existed. Or that he knew exactly what time Wonwoo liked to take his showers and what side of the bed he liked to sleep on, no matter who he brought home. 

Yeah, Wonwoo knew none of that. 

Wonwoo didn’t know that Mingyu knew Wonwoo’s schedule like the back of his hand. That every morning on the weekdays he woke up at 7 AM and went for a jog around his apartment building before showering with his water lukewarm, but a little on the hotter side. And after his shower, he would get dressed, and on every Wednesday and Friday, Wonwoo would style his hair, because those were his nights out. After he got dressed and ready for the day, he’d eat a bowl a cereal; Frosted Flakes on Monday, Corn Pops on Tuesday, Lucky Charms on Wednesday, Froot Loops on Thursday, and whatever brand of Special K he bought for the month on Friday. 

After Wonwoo ate, it’d be closer to 9 AM, and then he’d leave for school. He had a Psychology class at 10 with Professor Smith, a man from America in his late 20s and only liked to talk about his dog back at home. After Wonwoo’s class, which was 2 hours, he’d go to the café on campus with his two friends, Jisoo and Seokmin, people who Mingyu thought didn’t fit Wonwoo’s style at all. They were both friendly and nice, sometimes loud, the exact opposite of Wonwoo. 

After Wonwoo ate at the café, he made his way to his second class, which sometimes he didn’t even take, it was only on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, which was a Biochem class. Wonwoo was a Biochem major in his Junior year and Mingyu loved everything about it. He didn’t care that if it made Wonwoo seem nerdy for wanting to be a scientist, he would drop becoming a musician just to do the same as Wonwoo. 

Which he almost did, just to get closer to him. 

After his class, which lasted four hours, Wonwoo would go back home and do his homework, unless it was a Wednesday because those days he’d head over to Seokmin’s house and hang out with him until they went out to the club. 

Mingyu never knew which club though, they always changed where they were going to go.  

It wasn’t like Mingyu had friends. He was never able to get close enough to someone to call them friends. He had people he could hang out with, a Freshman named Chan who was in his music class. But since Chan was still young, he couldn’t really go out to the clubs Mingyu went to. Or followed Wonwoo to. So yeah, Mingyu didn’t have tons of friends like Wonwoo did. It didn’t effect Mingyu much, it gave him more time to see Wonwoo. 

Mingyu wouldn’t really call it stalking. Him knowing Wonwoo’s schedule like it was his didn’t make him a stalker. It made him efficient and showed how much he loved Wonwoo. 

Mingyu would’ve been a good boyfriend to Wonwoo. Why hadn’t Wonwoo noticed him? When he helped him get into an Uber when he and Seokmin were too drunk to do so, or whenever an old perverted guy tried to hit on him while he was too drunk and Mingyu would always push them off. 

Mingyu should’ve been Wonwoo’s boyfriend. 

So why was he stuck in the corner of some club watching Wonwoo make out with some random guy waiting for him to take him home? 

Mingyu sighed, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards the bar. He made sure to pass Wonwoo and the boy. He heard the other boy say “Let’s go back to my place” and Mingyu couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. Wonwoo never went to another person’s place, he always brought them back to his house. Mingyu leaned against the bar counter, waving the bartender over. He held up the empty beer glass in his hand, signaling he wanted another one of what he had. The bartender nodded and got to getting Mingyu a drink. Mingyu sighed and turned his head, looking at Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo was alone now, the boy that he was with before was gone, probably moved on. He looked bored, standing at the edge of the dance floor with a drink in his hand. Mingyu wondered where Seokmin had gone if he was on the dancefloor or if he went home already. Mingyu knew Wonwoo was going to go home alone, though. 

The bartender handed Mingyu his drink, smiling at him before walking away.  Mingyu watched as Wonwoo shrugged, making his way towards the bar. He stood at the opposite end of the bar, ordering a drink. Wonwoo leaned against the counter a little and pouted, leaning his face on his hands. Mingyu frowned. Why was Wonwoo pouting? Was he sad? 

Mingyu knew that Wonwoo hated being alone, but Wonwoo never minded being alone at clubs. It meant other people would come towards him, and he could get the opportunity to go home with someone. 

Mingyu guessed Wonwoo really wanted to go home with that guy, or else he wouldn't be watching the boy heading towards the exit to leave. 

Slowly, Mingyu followed, leaving his beer on the bar counter for the bartender to take care of. He knew it was sort of wrong, be he was it anyway. 

He wanted to make sure Wonwoo was safe. 

Mingyu normally didn't follow Wonwoo home if he had taken someone home, which was quite often really, but on the days Wonwoo didn’t take someone home, Mingyu, of course, followed. 

Mingyu had found out a way to follow Wonwoo without Wonwoo really noticing Mingyu was following. At night, the streets of Seoul were basically empty, but if Wonwoo took the main roads, Mingyu could seem like a normal college kid walking home. If Wonwoo took the back roads, Mingyu would have to speed ahead of him slightly and keep a good enough distance to where Wonwoo wouldn’t notice him or be able to put his face to him. 

If Mingyu ever got caught, and Wonwoo asked why he was familiar, he’d just simply say that they might go to school together and that Mingyu has also, seen Wonwoo. 

Of course, that hasn’t happened yet, but Mingyu really wants it to. 

He wants the older boy to notice him. To fall in love with him like how Mingyu loves him. 

He wants to be able to casually converse with Wonwoo, or even be one of the people Wonwoo takes home late at night. He wants to develop a relationship with the boy and get closer to him. 

But he sadly didn’t see it happening anytime soon. 

So Mingyu kept his distance behind Wonwoo, waiting for the chance to get in front of him. But Wonwoo was walking really slow, stumbling a few times. He must’ve been really drunk tonight. Mingyu didn’t even see him drink that much though. And he always kept an eye on Wonwoo. 

Did the guy Wonwoo was dancing with do something to him? Mingyu felt angry. How could someone do that to poor Wonwoo? How could he let someone do that to Wonwoo? Mingyu was mad at himself, mad at the guy, and mad at Wonwoo. He didn’t know why he was mad at Wonwoo, he just knew he was. 

Mingyu took the first chance he could, grabbing Wonwoo and pulling him into the alleyway he was passing, pressing his front against the brick wall. Wonwoo let out a weird noise, one that Mingyu almost cooed at for how cute it was. But he didn’t. 

Instead, he brought his hand up around Wonwoo’s neck, squeezing hard as he pushed Wonwoo up against the wall harder. 

“You’re mine and mine only. Don’t let anyone else touch you or look at you. Got it?” Mingyu said, leaning in close to Wonwoo’s ear. Wonwoo made a choking sound, scratching the back of Mingyu’s hand. 

Mingyu let go of Wonwoo, walking away quickly. He couldn’t believe what he just did. He hurt his Wonwoo. On purpose. 

**\----**

“I’m fucking telling you Seokmin, some guy grabbed me when I was walking home and choked me -Look! I have bruises!- and told me I was his! I have no idea who it was. My throat still hurts! It was fucking scary.” Wonwoo said, sitting across from his friend. 

“Are you sure? You got really drunk last night. For all you know, that guy who wanted to take you home could’ve done it.” Seokmin said, staring at Wonwoo. 

“How? You left like 10 minutes before I did and I was fine. Besides, look at my face! It got all scratched up from the brick.” Wonwoo turned his head, showing Seokmin the scratches on his face. 

“You did walk home. You could’ve tripped or something.” 

“I don’t have scratches anywhere else,” Wonwoo sighed, “Do you not believe me? I could have a stalker! I told you I felt like I’m being watched all the time!” 

“It’s not something we can report to the police. You were drunk and you didn’t see the guys face. They’ll think you were having a bad dream or you were crazy. I believe you Won, I promise, but no one else will.” 

“This is so stupid! Now what do I do, wait for him to come around?” Wonwoo groaned, falling back onto the floor. 

“Probably. I’d keep an eye out. Don’t leave anywhere at night without me or someone you trust. Clubbing for a while might stop, but as long as you’re safe that’s all that matters, right?” Seokmin said. Wonwoo nodded. 

“How in the hell could I have a stalker though? I’m nothing special.”   
“Well to him, you might be.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu sat in front of his computer, tapping the spacebar over and over. He sighed, looking at the notes in front of him. He had  _ nothing _ . How in the hell could he plan a kidnapping without any idea on how to kidnap someone. 

Could he google it? Probably not, the FBI could track him down that way. He didn’t have any friends that were exactly smart with stuff to do with that either. 

Why in the hell would he have friends that were good at kidnapping? That would be fucking creepy. 

Mingyu sighed, shutting his laptop. He was getting nowhere with his plan. It wasn’t like he could ask anyone for help either, Chan was his only friend and had way too much innocence to him. He didn’t want to try getting an idea from a horror movie because then it would be too cheesy. 

But would Wonwoo even love him if he kidnapped him? Wouldn’t he hate Mingyu? Mingyu groaned, throwing his pencil at the wall. He needed to take a break. 

He stood up from his desk, walking out of his room and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbing a water bottle out of it. He leaned against the counter, taking a drink of it. 

Maybe what he needed to think was a night out. A night without thinking about Wonwoo. But could he do that? 

Wonwoo was the only thing Mingyu could think about. 

Mingyu sighed, walking back to his room and grabbing his phone, calling the only friend he really had. 

“Hey Chan, let’s go out tonight.” 

* * *

“Do we have to go out?” Wonwoo whined, tugging back on Seokmin’s hand. 

“Yes! We're gonna prove if you really have a stalker or not. You keep the same schedule, so going out on a random night would throw him off. You get me?” Seokmin said. Wonwoo frowned. He had a point. 

“Yeah yeah, I get you..” 

“Great! And we're going to a new club, to throw him off, even more, I hope you don’t mind.” Wonwoo just grumbled, letting his friend drag him along. 

“You better do my homework for this,” he mumbled. 

“You’ll fail but I will.” Seokmin dragged Wonwoo into the club, an unfamiliar place to the older. 

There was flashing lights and people everywhere, which was odd for a Thursday night. There were two tiers, people up drinking and relaxing on the top while people danced on the bottom. It was weird to Wonwoo. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Wonwoo asked over the music. 

“Yes! Besides, maybe you’ll find someone new to hook up with here!” Seokmin said, smiling at Wonwoo, “Let’s go get a drink!” 

Wonwoo followed Seokmin to the bar, letting the boy order his drink for him before chugging half of it. Wonwoo was nervous. What if the stalker was really here? What if his stalker followed him everywhere? Kept tabs on everything he did? What if he slept with his stalker? Wonwoo shook away the chill he got. He needed to focus and relax. 

He drank the rest of his drink, motioning for Seokmin to order him another. The younger happily complied, enjoying the fact that Wonwoo might be letting loose. 

An hour later, Wonwoo was on the dancefloor, drunk off his ass and ready to take him the next guy he could. 

That’s how he found Wen Junhui. 

* * *

 

“Wow, this place looks expensive,” Chan said, looking around the club. Mingyu shrugged. 

“Drinks are on me tonight, bud,” Mingyu said, patting Chan on the back. The younger smiled big, looked at Mingyu. 

“You’re the best, man.” The both sat the bar, ordering their drinks. Mingyu looked around, watching people dance. Maybe he could find someone to go home with tonight. 

Wonwoo was still on his mind. 

He hated it. 

He hated how Wonwoo hadn’t noticed him yet. 

He hated how Wonwoo didn’t thank him for saving his life, twice. 

He hated how he wasn’t always on Wonwoo’s mind like how Wonwoo was on his. 

It took Mingyu 3 drinks for him to even feel tipsy. He spun around in the bar chair, looking out at the crowd. 

“Hey Chan, do you see anyone that's attractive at  _ all? _ I’m thinking about getting myself laid.” He said, elbowing the younger. 

“I see some guy from the dance class, but he’s dancing with someone so I think that’s a no,” Chan said, "But there are some girls checking you out. It's weird." 

Mingyu ignored the second comment. “Where is he?” 

“Over there. His name is Wen Junhui. We just call him Jun. He’s from China.” Mingyu’s eyes followed Chan finger, almost choking when he saw the man he was pointing out. 

He could never fucking lose Jeon Wonwoo, even if he tried. 

“Don’t you think he’s good-looking, Gyu? I always thought maybe I should try but he’s older, so I haven’t. He’s really good at dancing. I’m jealous of him. I can't dance half as good as he can. Fucking sucks,” Mingyu took his drink, chugging down the rest. 

“Do you know who he’s dancing with?” he asked, looking at Chan. Chan shrugged. 

“No clue. He’s sort of cute though.” 

Mingyu almost slapped Chan. Sort of cute? Jeon Wonwoo was the most beautiful man on this planet. 

How could Chan not see it? If he thought Junhui was attractive, how could he not see how beautiful Wonwoo was? 

"Do you like the guy he's with? Maybe I can talk to Jun tomorrow and try to hook the both of you up after he's done." Mingyu shook his head. Chan was trying to treat Wonwoo like Junhui's sloppy seconds. 

Mingyu was angry. How come he came to a place Wonwoo never came to, trying to get rid of him, only to have him stuck in his mind again  _ along _ with this Wen Junhui guy. 

Why was Wonwoo even here? 

It made his head and heart hurt even more. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Wonwoo woke up, his head was pounding, and his arm was tingly from falling asleep due to the person laying on top of it. He opened his eyes slowly, thankful that he closed the curtains the night before. He turned his head to the side, looking at the man sleeping on his arm. 

Wen Junhui was beautiful, even when he was sleeping. His hair was a mess, and there was obvious hickeys on his neck that everyone would see for days. 

Wonwoo felt proud of himself. He had never really done something like before. But he felt like with Wen Junhui, he could leave his comfort zone. 

And the good thing was, Junhui made him forget all about his stalker. 

While Wonwoo was watching Junhui slept, he thought about everything that’s happened in the past few days. 

What if it was just a drunk man that attacked him in the alley? Why didn’t the man stay? He could’ve done so many bad things to Wonwoo. Did someone walk past and stop the man from harming him? He wanted to thank whoever that person was. If they existed. 

“Do you like staring?” Wonwoo almost jumped at the voice, eyes widening. 

“I spaced out.” He mumbled, looking away from Junhui. Junhui laughed. 

“Does that mean im that beautiful? Do you think like everyone else, Jeon Wonwoo?” Junhui sat up, looking at Wonwoo. 

“I wouldn’t have taken you home if I didn’t think you were beautiful, Wen Junhui.” Wonwoo said, looking Junhui in the eyes. 

“I think this is getting scandalous. I’m liking it.” 

“Do you like scandals, Junhui?”

“Only if they involve you, Wonwoo.” 

* * *

**** Mingyu woke up with a pounding headache and a bright light in his eyes. Last night was a complete disaster.

Seeing Wonwoo at a club where he never thought he would while he was trying to get him out of his mind was bad. But he couldn’t stop watching dance with that Junhui guy Chan wouldn’t stop talking about. And Wonwoo actually left with him. It turned his night of forgetting into a night that imprinted a memory in his mind for life. 

Mingyu groaned when he opened his eyes, rubbing them as he sat up. He looked around his room, noticing how much he fucked it up when he got home. All of the papers on his desk were on the floor, and all of his clothes were out of his dresser and closet. 

Mingyu hated himself. He really did. But he decided that when Wonwoo went out again, he’d approach him, and try to go home with him. 

So he could finally make him his. 

He had it all planned out, unlike his nothingness from the night before. 

He’d go to the club a lot later than Wonwoo, but not late enough to lose him to another man. He’d make himself look really nice, hopefully to grab Wonwoo’s attention. If Wonwoo was still at the bar, he’d sit a few seats down from him, if not, he would stand off to the side and wait for the older to notice him. 

If he looks attractive, Wonwoo would have to notice, right? 

He even had his outfit all planned out, a pair of black ripped jeans, a white v-neck to show off his collarbones, and his hair all slicked back and styled. 

He had opted out on the leather jacket when he realized he’d sweat a lot more than he normally does when he thinks about Wonwoo. 

After he could get close and dance with Wonwoo, he would be hoping Wonwoo would want to take him home. He’d go home with Wonwoo and let the go from there. 

At first, he didn’t know where to hide Wonwoo, then he remembered his storage unit that sat on a back road out in the middle of  _ nowhere, _ because that’s what his parents trusted the most, that was basically empty he could keep Wonwoo in. 

His plan was perfect, he just needed to put it into action. 

So he waiting until the next night Wonwoo would go to the club. 

And when the night came, Mingyu had a panic attack. 

Could he just kidnap someone? A human being? He could, but he would get in so much trouble, plus he didn’t know if his plan would work. 

So after getting ready and waiting until Wonwoo would get to the club, he left, leaving behind most of his worries but taking all of his guilt with him. 

When he got to the club he looked around, searching for Wonwoo, but trying to seem like he wasn’t. When he did spot Wonwoo, he was shocked to see him at the bar alone. 

Slowly, Mingyu made his way to the bar, standing 2 chairs down from Wonwoo. He leaned against the counter, telling the bartender what he wanted before pulling out his phone, checking the time.  **10:59 pm** . He thanked the bartender when handing him his drink, taking a swig before setting it on the counter, looking left and right. Wonwoo was messing with his drink, swishing it around while resting his head on his hand. He looked bored. Mingyu sighed before turning around, leaning his back on the counter, watching the crowd. 

Could he really go through with this? 

He felt a hand lightly touch his arm and he jumped, turning his head. 

“How tall are you?” Mingyu’s eyes almost widened when he saw Wonwoo next to him, hand touching his arm ever so lightly. 

“I’m 6’1.” He said, taking another swig from his drink. 

“Have I seen you before?” Wonwoo asked, looking up slightly at Mingyu. Mingyu panicked. What should he say?   
He shrugged, “Maybe. We might go to the same college if you’re in school.” 

“That voice too. I swear to God I know you from somewhere.” Wonwoo said, giving Mingyu a confused look. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck.  _

“I’m Kim Mingyu. Does that help any?” Wonwoo shook his head. 

“Maybe you have a look-a-like,” Wonwoo stuck his hand out, “I’m Jeon Wonwoo.” Mingyu shook his hand, almost making a noise to blow his cover. 

“Are you here all by yourself?” Mingyu asked. 

“Yeah, my friend ditched me. But I have a routine and I didn’t want to break it.” 

“A routine, huh?”  _ Stop fucking acting like you don’t know this, Mingyu. _

“This is ballsy but… Would you like to dance?” 

“Why would I say no to someone as beautiful as you?” 


	4. Chapter 4

Mingyu’s plan was turning out great. How come he hadn’t thought of it before? Wonwoo was in the palm of his hands. He had gotten so close to him. 

How was he able to get so far this time? To get Wonwoo’s attention? 

He didn’t care. 

He was winning. 

It was him and the love of his life, grinding against each other on the dancefloor. 

Not Wonwoo and Wen Junhui. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu. 

“Is it too much to ask to go back to my place?” Wonwoo whispered in Mingyu’s ear, making Mingyu shiver. 

“I was hoping you’d ask.” 

He was in his room. 

It smelled so much like Wonwoo.

He couldn’t focus.

Wonwoo had him pushed up against the wall, kissing his neck. 

Wonwoo was the only thing he could think of. 

_ Wonwoo Wonwoo Wonwoo.  _

Was his plan going to fall through? Did Wonwoo know? Was Wonwoo trying to distract him? 

Mingyu needed to get control. He needed to be in charge. 

He flipped them around, having Wonwoo pressed against the wall instead. He kissed him hard, holding his chin in his hand. Wonwoo whimpered, pressing himself closer and closer to Mingyu. Mingyu could feel how hard it was. 

And it was all because of Mingyu. 

“Bed, please,” Wonwoo whispered. Mingyu let himself be pulled by Wonwoo, kissing down the olders jaw to his neck. 

Wonwoo seemed so desperate. For him. 

Wonwoo was underneath him, making the sweetest noises as he rolled his hips up against Mingyu’s. He was unbuttoning Mingyu’s shirt, pulling at it once it was fully unbuttoned. Mingyu pulled away quick enough to take off Wonwoo’s shirt and kissed down, leaving hickeys all over the older boys body. 

Mingyu couldn’t take it anymore. 

He was unbuttoning Wonwoo’s pants. 

Wonwoo pulled him up so he could kiss him. 

Mingyu took his chance. 

His hand was around Wonwoo’s throat in seconds, scaring the older boy.  He sat back on Wonwoo’s lap, looking at him. 

“Do you remember me now?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. Wonwoo’s eyes were wide, “‘You’re mine and mine only. Don’t let anyone else touch you or  look at you.’ It’s a simple rule, Jeon Wonwoo, so why didn’t you follow it?  Why’d you let Wen Junhui touch you? When you’re  _ mine? _ ” Mingyu’s grip tightened on Wonwoo’s throat. Wonwoo scratched at Mingyu’s had. He could remember everything. 

The way Mingyu’s hand felt. How Mingyu talked. How his body felt pressed against his. 

How did he know about Junhui? 

How long had he been stalking Mingyu? 

Wonwoo was terrified. 

“Please,” he let out, his voice cutting off, “I’ll do whatever you want,” 

“You’ll stay with me forever then, won’t you? You’ll be a good boy and stay with me? You’ll love me as much as I love you, right?” Mingyu got close to Wonwoo’s face, looking the older in the eyes. He loved seeing the fear Wonwoo had, “Because I’ll fucking kill you if you think about leaving me.” 

Wonwoo nodded his head, “Yes yes I love you. I love you so much. Please let me go. If you loved me so much, you’d let me go. Right, Gyu?” Mingyu slowly let of Wonwoo, sitting back. Wonwoo coughed, taking in deep breaths. 

“You’re mine for forever, you got that? You can’t even think about other people. I don’t even think I can let you in public. Too many people would like you’re pretty face.” Wonwoo shook his head.

“What about school? I-I still have an education to finish and I-” 

You don’t like to listen, do you?” Mingyu said, hand around Wonwoo’s throat again. 

“No, no! I’ll listen, please,” Wonwoo was desperate now. Was it because he wanted to live?

“I’m gonna have to lock you up, aren’t I? Hide you where no one can find you and keep you all to myself, huh?” Wonwoo whimpered, looking at Mingyu with pleading eyes. 

* * *

**** “Hey Gyu, did you hear about that boy that went missing? He’s that boy that Jun was dancing with that one night. You pointed him out.” Chan said, sitting across from Mingyu. 

“Really? Tragic. Bad things happen to pretty boys like him.” MIngyu said, not looking at Chan. He was watching Wonwoo on his phone. Watching as Wonwoo paced around the tiny room Mingyu locked him in, trying to find a way out. 

“Tragic, huh? I mean, I guess he slept around, so stuff like that happens. His friend said he had a stalker.” 

“Tragic.” 


End file.
